A different ending
by FinchelEG3
Summary: What if the end of season three was different? What if someone is there trying to ruin everything for finchel? will it make them stronger? Rachel has to face the cold stares and cruel remark's from the student body.Will Finn always be around to defend her? And what about college and there future? The army? Rated T for Safety I suck at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1- The Audition

**A/N:Just something I've had in my head for a while,not sure if it's any good appreciate reviews thanks**

**xxx**

**JW**

The years of dance, drama and vocal lessons gave led up to this moment. My NYADA audition strangely I'm not nervous at all. I feel at peace like this is meant to be. Millions of moments have led up to this moment. All you have to do is just be yourself because you're a star.  
"I'll second that" I smile turning to see Finn standing behind me with that adorable half smirk he has across his face.  
"Thank you" I say accepting his flowers While he bends down to wrap me in his arms. His arms the only place where I will always feel safe and secure. Any doubts I had immediately vanish from my mind. He releases me and I smile up at him.

"You nervous?" He asks

"Oddly enough, not at all.""No, I'm I'm ready."

**"Rachel Berry."** The announcer calls.

Finn gives me one last quick kiss good luck before taking his seat in the audience.

I then make my way onto the stage with as much confidence as I can muster.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing "Don't Rain on My Parade" from my favorite musical, Funny Girl."I tell Carmen Tibideaux who is as intimidating as ever as she glances down at her notes.

My music begins to play and close my eyes to feel the music and the lyrics.

I open my eyes and begin:

"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter  
life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to  
Life's candy and the sun's a"

I freeze my hands fly over my mouth. This has never happened to me before and I've been belting out this song since I was two years old.  
I can see the looks of shock on the faces of Finn, Kurt, Blaine and .

"I'm so sorry" "I'm so so so sorry, please just let me start over one more time" I apologize to miss Tibideaux  
" Please just start over" I whisper to the band

I start over:

"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter  
life's candy and the sun's a"

Oh my God I can't believe this is happening again. Oh my God

I hear Finn saying " Oh god" and Kurt saying "This isn't happening"

This is a complete disaster oh My God I can feel the tears start to come to my eyes desperately trying to keep them in as i nervously flatten my hair for what seems like the 100th time today.

" I'm.. I'm so sorry.. I don't know.. I know this song backwards" I take a deep breath praying to every God I can think of I can just get through this one song.  
"Please just let me do this one more time" I beg

"No" Miss Tibideaux utters that two letter word that shatters my world.  
"excuse me?" I ask in a small voice so unlike my usual voice.  
"You get eight bars I gave you six-teen" She briefly pauses "Do you know what happens When you forget the words on Broadway? They give the job to your understudy" "I'm very sorry but this audition is over" she says collecting her things and not sounding very sorry at all.

"Wait please please please" "you have you have to please just give me one more chance" I beg finally allowing the tears to fall. "Please"

She leaves with so much as another glace at me.

**Finn's pov**

Oh my God I can't believe this is happening to her I sprint down to the stage gathering Rachel in my arms, Because it just breaks my heart seeing her crying alone on stage.

**Rachel's pov**

After Miss Tibideaux leaves, I can feel the tears freely falling down my face and I'm sobbing to. I feel Finn wrap me in a warm comforting embrace. He kisses the top of my head and whisperers in my ear"shh shh shh It's okay everything's going to be okay shh shh shh" As he holds up my entire body weight without him i would of fallen to the floor by now. He continue to hold me rocking me back and forth whispering reassurance when I hear the others approach. I look up into Finn's eyes and see nothing but love as he kisses my fore head "it okay" he repeats "I'm sorry" I whisper before breaking down in sobs again. "hey" he says stroking my hair where my face is buried in his chest. "you have nothing to apologize for shh shh BabyGirl it's okay" he continues to hold me gentle rubbing my back whispering reassurance.

I finally look up at him again "I'm sorry" I say " I let you down" I pause " I let everyone down" I say as the tears continue to fall. I finally look away from him and at the others "I'm sorry, Mr Schuester I'm sorry I let you down." I manage to choke out before i break down in sobs once more. Mr Shcue Slowly comes over to me removing me from Finn's arms and replacing them with his own bringing my head to his shoulder. " You didn't let anyone down today Rachel" He says before releasing me.

Kurt and Blaine both give me hugs and reassuring me before leaving with Mr Schue. I don't blame them who would want to be around a loser like me I'm just destined to become a Limer Loser. Finn walks over to me wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me into my dressing room. I remember how I felt when I was in here earlier now I feel the complete opposite.

Finn sits on one of the chairs pulling me into his lap I rest the side of my face against his chest and close my eyes as he kissed the top of my head again. "Everything is going to be alright I promise, okay?" he asks I nod against him. "Finn I never want to sing ever again" I say quietly into his chest. Feeling the tears spring to my eyes again "what?" he exclaims. "But your the most talented person I've ever met." He argues. I look up at him as the tears start to fall again. "I can't" I whisper "Okay" he says bending his neck to kiss my forehead. "Do you want me to take you home" He asks gently "No, I want to stay. I whisper against his shoulder. He Kisses my head one last time before we get up. "Time for Glee club come on" he tells me reaching down to take my hand.

**Mr shcue's pov**

"Okay guys quieten down" I tell the glee club they really are my pride and joy, there like my children. Poor Rachel

Just then Kurt and Blaine walk in holding hands, they both look upset.

"Hey guys how did the audition go Kurt?" Mercedes asks  
"Mine went okay I guess" Kurt numbly replies  
"Oh come on" Blaine says, "You did amazing."  
"That's great, but you don't seem that happy Kurt is everything okay?" Mercedes asks him concerned.

"Wait a minute, where are Rachel and Finn?" Sam asks looking around as everyone starts to look around I share a look with Kurt.  
"That's actually what I need to talk to you guys about" I tell the club  
" There's no easy way to say this but..." "During Rachel's audition" I pause all the kids look really concerned about this.  
" She uh well she um" " She choked" I finally tell them, there stunned.  
"It was just awful" Kurt Says shacking his head.

You guys need to be really supportive of her right now okay she's going to be really fragile and the moment and you really need to be there for her, all of you" I say making eye contact with all of them.

**Rachel's Pov**

"I love you" I tell Finn before we enter the choir room.  
"I Love you more" He tells me giving me a tender kiss that is brief but bursting with love.  
We then enter the choir room together his arm around my waist. As soon as we enter everyone stops what there doing and looks at us, well at me. They don't mention anything but they obviously know. But I am certainly not bringing this up. Finn leads me over to the chairs taking a seat and pulling me into his lap, I snuggle close and he kisses my hair.

The rest of the school day passes without incident nobody outside the Glee club knows what happened, I imagine tomorrow won't be so easy.

I meet Finn by my locker as usual he leans down to kiss my cheek. "Hey you ready do go home?" he asks I nod He kisses my temple takes my bag and leads me to his truck helping me into the passenger side (because it really high when your this short). We drive to my house in silence. When we arrive Finn pulls up onto the driveway outside. I look up at the only house I've every called home, but I've never felt less at home it looks imposing and unwelcoming. Now I have to tell my dads about my audition... I feel a shiver go down my spine.

" Hey" Finn says scooting down the bench seat to pull me close.  
"It's okay" he says kissing my hair  
"Do you want me to tell them with you?" He asks knowing exactly what I am thinking. It's still a little unnerving at times that he can tell what I'm thinking just by the look on my face but really it's just another reason we love each other so much.  
"No" I say shacking my head " This is something I have to do alone" I say "I'll call you later?" I say yea he say giving me a gentle kiss "I love you" He tells me "Love you too" I say with one last kiss getting out the truck (with Finn's help) and facing my house. I walk towards it taking deep breaths. Now I have to tell them...

**A/N So that was chapter one hope you liked it. please review. And if anyone is interested looking for a Beta reader for this story thanks**

**xxx**

**JW**


	2. Chapter 2-Going home

**Rachel's pov**

I enter my house expecting to hear my Dads but there is just nothing but the deafening silence of what is to come once I tell them of my great failure. I rushed up the stairs and into my room slamming the door Behind me. I look around my room and see the Broadway posters it's like their mocking me taunting me teasing me by waving in my face what I'll never have now. Maybe I was just never meant to be a star.  
And that's when I break down sobbing and I feel the unshead tears from earlier return in full force.

I fall to the ground with my back against the foot of my bed sobbing uncontrollably. My Dads are going to be so disappointed there are to kill me.

Suddenly I feel a strong pair of arms pick me up off the floor. Finn's arms. He carries me over to the bed where he sits with me in his lap, he kisses the top of my head and begins to rock me back and forth. "shh shh it's okay shh shh BabyGirl it's okay I've got you everything's gonna be okay" He kisses my hair again "I love you so much" he whisper into my hair before laying his cheek on top of my head and just holding me.

I'm not sure how long we stay like this but it certainly feels like hours. When I finally remove my face from his chest, I look into his eyes and he smiles down and me and kisses my forehead.

I frown looking at him realizing I Told him to go home  
"What?" He asks me.  
"I thought you were going home, Not that I don't want you here or anything but..." I answer  
" yea I was going to go, but I know how worried you are about telling your Dads what happened so when I noticed neither of their cars were in the driveway I had to come in right away and when I did I found exactly what I expected" He explains I look down "hey" he say lifting my chin to look into his eyes. "It's okay" he repeats kissing my forehead.

I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh contently "wait what time is it?" I ask  
He looks over at my clock before responding"17:55"  
"What!" I say leaping out of his lap.  
"Oh my God" I mumble "oh my God" I repeat as i start to pace, I can feel my breath coming out in short gasps before I fell my chest tightening oh my God I can't I try to gasp for air but I can't.  
"RACH Rachel baby" I hear Finn say Placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"I.." "Can't breath" I somehow manage to gasp out.  
"Okay Rach" He says looking into my eyes " I think your having a panic attack, you need to calm down okay" "come on take deep breaths with me okay" "IN" "and" "out" he says and I feel some air return to my lungs once I have calmed down further. I throw my arms around Finn for one of his big hugs. We then sit back on the bed. Me sitting on Finn's lap.

And That's how we're sat when we hear the jingling of keys in the lock downstairs.  
"They're back" I say looking at Finn with panic in my eyes.  
"Hey, Relax Shh it's okay. Lets just go and tell them.  
"Okay" I say looking into his eyes and nodding despite the growing panic I feel, but this is nothing to how I felt earlier, so I'm just glad Finn is here with me. He always just somehow makes everything seem better. This is it I have to tell them now. I take a deep breath before taking Finn's hand and leading him down the stairs to greet my Dads.

"Hey Princess, oh Hi Finn Didn't know you would be here. What do you want to to to celebrate Rachela?" My Dad Hiram Says  
"Er sir it's good to see you" Finn says holding out his hand To shake My Dad accepts it. Just them my Daddy LeRoy steps out of the lounge.  
" so princess, Did go fabulous or did it go Amazing" He says giving me a hug. I push him away as I feel the tears filling my eyes I look at Finn. He pulls me into a warm comforting embrace kissing my head and stroking my hair.  
"Shh It's Okay" he tells me.

"Rachel, What's going on?" My Dad asks  
I look at my other Dad "Daddy I.." I start to sob and Finn Pulls me back against him chest murmuring reassurance. When I finally calm down Finn Releases me.  
"What happened Princess?" My Daddy asked he was always more gentle and caring.  
When I don't respond and I just stare at the floor my Dad says much more sternly than my Daddy did "What happened?" This is when Finn decides to intervene  
" can't you see she's upset, can't you be a bit more gentle" He defends me wrapping an arm round my shoulders.  
"Now you listen here boy, You" he says pointing at Finn "don't come into my house and tell me how to treat my own daughter" he replies raising his voice. Finn is not at all intimidates by this.  
" Well maybe you should treat her with a bit more care and respect then." Finn says calmly.

"Anyway" My Daddy says interrupting before things get really out of hand "tell us about you audition peaches"  
I look at Finn With pleading eyes knowing what I want he pulls me closing kissing my hair and says "She choked"  
"WHAT" My Dad tells making me flinch moving closer to Finn.  
"How could you? You've been singing that sing since you were two years old, how could you screw up the most important audition of your life." My Dad pauses "I'm assuming the judge let you start over? how did that go?" He questions  
I just shake my head no.  
"I've never been so disappointed in you before Rachel" My Daddy tells me.  
"Daddy..." I start but he cuts me off " Don't you Daddy me young lady you should be ashamed of yourself, You never let us down like this before" I just start to sob with tears pouring down my face.  
"HEY..." Finn starts but before he can say anything else I run upstairs crying. I run into my room and slam the door locking it behind me.  
I lie on my bed crying. I then hear a knock on my door.  
"Hey Rach" I hear Finn Say "It's Finn can you let me in" he asks I go to open the door and let him in. He wraps me in his arms, which is always comforting because I know here in his arms that's my true home.  
"I can't stay here Finn, Not.. Not with them"  
"Okay he says walking over to my closet and taking out my pink wheelie suitcase.  
"what are you doing?" I ask?  
"You said you can't stay here so pack everything you need for a while I'll sort out the rest okay?" He asks  
I just nod and start packing

An hour later I have finished packing and Finn is carrying my suitcase down the stairs. I follow him but at the bottom of the stairs my Dad is waiting He looks drunk and has a glass of Rum in his hand.

"I'm glad you've packed a suitcase Rachel, Don't bother coming back into this house until you fixed this business with your NYADA audition"  
I don't say anything I just leave. And with Finn's assistance climb into the truck. We drive to Finn's house in silence.

When we get there Finn once again scoots down the bench seat and wraps one arm around me he leans his cheek on my head and says "I love you okay don't worry about anything everything is gonna be okay and son't listen to anything your Dads said either, and It's just my Mom and Kurt At home Burt's in DC okay" he kisses my hair and I nod. He leads me into the house holding my hand having left my suitcase in the truck.

Carole sees Finn immediately as we walk through the door though she can't see me my body is shielded by his body "Oh Hi Finn I wasn't expecting to see you home so soon or at all actually, Uh Kurt told me what happened with Rachel. Is she okay oh Hi Rachel" she says seeing me for the first time.

"Hey Mom is it cool if Rachel stays here for a While, her Dads er kind of kicked her out" Finn asks  
"What? oh of course sweetie are you okay?" She asks looking at me and giving me a hug which surprised me somewhat. I just nod.  
"oh Kurt and Blaine are in the lounge if you want to sit in there with them" she tells us.  
"Sure" Finn Tells her taking my hand once again and leading me in there where Blaine and Kurt sit cuddled up watching America's next top model. They look up and smile at us obviously having over heard our conversation in the kitchen.

Finn sits down Pulling me into his lap and We snuggle together his arms around me and my head on his chest. And for the first time today I feel like I can relax. It sure has been one long day both emotionally and physically what with all the crying and all. Before long I fall asleep in the arms of the man I love the love of my life. Where I belong. Home. I can finally relax.

**A/N: so that was chapter two please review **

**Thanks**

**JW  
XXX**


	3. Chapter 3- Learning to Laugh again

**A/N: Here chapter three. By the way in this story Puck and Rachel have know each other their whole lives and grew up together as their parents are close friends. And Rachel's Birthday is in August To make her the youngest in the year will make sense later. **

**Finn's Pov**

"I'm just going to get your suitcase out the truck okay? I'll be back in a minute" I tell Rachel Kissing her hair. I then proceed to get up of the couch, walk out the front door to my truck. I open the back door and just when I'm about to grab Rachel's bright pink suitcase When my phone begins to ring.

"Ring,...Ring"

I answer it on the second ring after checking the caller Id.

"hey Puck" I answer "What's up?" I ask.

"Nothin Just checkin in on my boy" he answers.

"Well I'm kind of busy at the moment, It's er been a long night." I awkwardly say I'm not sure how much Rachel wants me to tell people at the moment.

"Yea I know Rachel's Dad called my Mom and she told me what they did, I can't believe they would do that to her you know. I've known them forever but I never thought they would do something like this. I was gonna call her to make sure she was alright, You know? But I thought she might be too upset about everything so I called you figured you could tell me how she." Puck explains

"Well she seems to be doing better but she's still pretty upset by the whole thing" I tell him.  
"Okay give a big hug from me and don't tell anyone else I said that would totally rein my badass image" he jokes "seriously though tell her if she needs anything I'm here and she can stay at my place if she needs to or if she wants me to get anything from her dads house for her." Puck finishes.

"Alright dude and thanks you know for being there for her and everything, she really needs this at the moment." I thank Puck. "but I really need to get back to her now see ya in glee dude".

"Yea bye" he says.

I quickly grab Rachel's suitcase and dash back into the lounge leaving her suitcase by the door. As soon as I enter the room I know something is wrong Rachel is sat on Blaine's lap with tears streaming down her face. It feels like the world stops spinning, I can feel my heart break just knowing she is in that much pain. It breaks my heart. I immediately walk over to her crouching in front of her from where she was sat on Blaine's lap so that I could look into her eyes.

"Hey Baby what's wrong?" I ask wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

"FINN" she sobs.

I immediately stand up so I lift her out of Blaine's arms and into my own. Reaching down I wrap one arm around her waist and the other one slides under her knees I lift her up effortlessly. Because she is so light seriously she must weigh like half my weight. I carry her to the other side of the room. The moment she is in my arms she buries her face in my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head while I try to soothe her.

"Shhh Baby Shhh Baby It's okay" I say kissing her head which was still hidden in my shoulder. I readjust her in my arms wrapping her legs around my waist so I can look into her eyes. I kiss away the last of tears on her beautiful face before saying

"Hey, BabyGirl need you to tell me what up okay so I can help you okay?" I say planting a lingering kiss on her cheek.

She just nodds. And I see the tears start to pool into her eyes once again.

"Shh It's okay" I tell her before she starts to cry again.

"I… I thought" she pauses "I thought you" she pauses again "I thought you weren't coming back" She finally tells me.

"oh Baby no never Shhh" I say rocking her gently as she starts to cry again.

"Shh Baby…" "BabyGirl I'm right here okay, I'll always be here for you, I'll come back for okay you know why?" She only shakes her head slightly in response. "I need to take care of you and look out for you I could never leave you by yourself okay, Cause I love you to much okay?" Her only response is to whimper into my shoulder.

I walk over to my Dads chair unwrapping her legs from my waist so I pull her into my lap facing me. She just continues to cry into my shoulder. While I gently rub her back while kissing her hair letting her know I'm here. It just breaks my heart to see her like this. This contines for A while I have no idea how long it is before she looks up at me but before She or I can say anything she yawns. So I JUst say

"Go to sleep baby I'll still be here when you wake up I promise" I gently kiss her perfect nose while she cuddles back into my shoulder. I gently smile down at her realising she is asleep when her breathing starts to come out deeper and I realise that's the most relaxed I've seen her all day. I kiss her head again not wanting to get up incase I wake her.

She looks like a beautiful perfect sleeping angel, My beautiful perfect sleeping angel.

Just them I realise my Mom has walked in she smiles at us.

"Hi sweetie" she whispers so as not to wake Rachel.

I nodd.

"That's good" My Mom says. "Is she doing any better?" she asks.

"I guess" I say "I hate this she's hurting so much and there is nothing I can do to help her or to make her pain go away"

My Mom just smiles at me and says " It's called being in love" she tells me "and there is something you can do for her just be there for her and support comfort her, just do exactly as you've been doing and she'll be alright again eventually"

"Thanks Mom" I say she just smiles in response, we stay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I break the silence "I can't believe they would do this to her after everything that happened with her audition she really needed them and they just threw it back in her face."

"I know Finn honey" "But their not not like us her career is really important to them some parents are just like that they'll probably always love their kids but it's not unconditional. Her Dads love her But they're in love with the idea of her being on broadway. You see sometimes parents just love their kids a bit more with every success they have and a little less for every failure. And Rachel's never disappointed them before so they just weren't expecting this it's probably just a big shock to them not that I'm defending what they did." She says

"And some parents just love their kids equally and unconditionally no matter what they do or don't do?" I ask.

"Yea" She responds.

"Parents like you" I say

She stands up from the couch where she was sat and smiles down at me again.

"Take her to bed Finn"

After my moms leaves I try to lift Rachel as gently as possible so as not to wake her I then carry her up the stairs and into my room placing her on my bed and removing her shoes. I gently kiss her forehead and her eyes flutter open she's so adorable I gently smile at her.

"Finn" she calls out my name.

"I'm right here Baby" I reassure her. She smiles at me and sits up. She then looks down at the bed and looks really uncomfortable which is really confusing. But then I realise why she feels uncomfortable.

I smile at her and say "It's okay baby we don't have to do anything tonight, just because we're sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean we have to do anything like that okay."

She just nods and I kiss her forehead.

"Okay I'm gonna go into the bathroom to get changed okay you can get changed in here your bags overthere" I say pointing to her suitcase which is by my desk I guess Blaine must of brought it up as I know Mom and Kurt probably didn't.

I go into the bathroom and change into some sweats and an old mckinley t-shirt. Normally I sleep just in my boxers but I don't want Rachel to feel uncomfortable.

I knock on my bedroom door before entering to make sure she's done changing.

"Come in" I hear the voice of an angel say. I walk in and she's in the super cute pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"You know you don't have to wear all that to bed just because I'm here you know I know you don't usually" I smile at her

"are you sure I ask?" she just nods.

I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist

"You're the best fiance in the whole world" I say picking her up and twirling her around. She just giggles.  
I place her back on her feet keeping my arms around her waist and lean down to kiss her gently. It's gentle and tender yet passionate and perfect, it's us. She pulls away smiling at me and it warm my heart.

"You're wrong you know" she tells me.

I frown "about what?" I ask.

"I'm not the best fiance in the whole world you are, thank you for today Finn if you hadn't been there to put all the pieces back together I know for sure I would of fallen apart."

I just smile at her "hey it's in the job description" I joke kissing her nose. she giggles.

"Come on" I tell loving the sound of her giggle "It's probably a good idea to go to bed now"

"yes It probably is a good idea" she says somewhat smugly.

I down around to to see her grinning at me, I pretend to frown

"Dare you mock me Miss Berry, soon to be Hudson" I way slowing walking towards her she just giggles shaking her head.

"Oh that's it" I say lifting her over my shoulder "oh you're gonna pay for that missy" she giggles as I begin to tickle her she squeals. But I don't relent and gentle throw her into the bed so I don't hurt her.

"FINN, FINN stop STOP" she squeals.

I climb on top of her so I'm straddling her waist without putting any of my weight on her she keeps squirming as I continue to tickle her.

"Say you're sorry for mocking me and I'm the best most handsome sexy man in the whole wide worlds" I demand

"never" She screams.

I continue to tickle her.

"okay okay" she says giggling

"Finn you're the best most handsome sexy man in the entire world and I'm sorry for mocking you" She finally says as she continues to giggle. but I don't mind I just love to see her happy like this instead of crying like she was earlier.

"Finn, I'm tired" She says with a yawn.

"Okay baby" I say getting off of her.

We both climb under the covers of my bed once I'm relaxed and comfy I realise she all the way over on the other side of the bed she looks kind of sad so I check she's not asleep. Before saying.

"Hey you, what are you all the over there, get over here"

She looks over at me and grins before moving over as soon as I can reach her I pull her into my arms. Wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to bring her head to my chest, I kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair until I hear her breathing even out. Knowing she's sleeping peacefully I finally let sleep overtake me.

This is the same position I wake up in three hours later at three am.

She's crying and squirming in my arms. crying out "no I know this song backwards" "I'm sorry" "I love you Daddy" "I'm sorry".

"Rach" I say slightly shaking her "come on BabyGirl wake up for me let me see your beautiful eyes." I say as I continue to shake her by this point I'm sitting but I've left her lying in the bed.

Just as she opens her eyes Kurt walks into the room sleepily asking "What's going on?"

"Nothing just go back to bed" I tell him, he obviously doesn't question it as he leaves immediately.

"Finn" I'm startled by my angel's broken voice. She has tears streaming all down her face.

I lean back against the headboard of the bed still sat up "oh come here baby" I say and lift her pulling her into my lap. I kiss all over her face kissing away her tears. She wraps her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder.

"Shhhh it's okay babygirl shhh" I gently rock her. "It's just a dream baby it's okay" I say reaching over to turn on the light. "No it's not" she whispers. "that really happened and now I'll never amount to anything I'll be a failure forever" she says "NO No babygirl you won't you're amazing and beautiful and talented okay you're gonna be a star okay I swear on my life now I love you okay" She nods and says "I love you too" "Good" I tell her kissing her forehead.

We lie down again with her in my arms and her head on my chest I reach over to turn of the light and when I look back she is fast asleep. She looks adorable snuggled up against my chest like that I kiss her hair one more time before falling to sleep again.

A/N: So that was chapter 3 longest chapter yet. Please review.


End file.
